koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fiolina Germi
Milán, Italia |Altura = 158cm (5'2 ") |Peso = 43kg (95 lbs) |Tipo-de-sangre = O |Familiares/Relaciones = Alessandro Germi (Padre) |Ocupación = Segunda Sargenta de Sparrows Specialized Military Intelligence |Gustos = Pepino, su oso de peluche que tiene desde que era bebe |Odios = Todo lo que este caliente (El baño y algunas bebidas) |Hobbies = Cocinar tortas, bordados |Comida = Té Helado |Habilidad-especial = Chiropratic, limpieza y eventos sociales de baile |Medidas = 88,58,89 |Armas = Explosivos, armas de fuego, un cuchillo de combate, hacha de mano y una tonja (KOF MI2) |Estilo-de-pelea = Artes marciales militares }}Fiolina Germi is a character in Metal Slug and The King of Fighters, making her first appearance in Maximum Impact. She also makes her first appearance just as a striker in KOF '99 Evolution. Her Nickname in official Metal Slug is "Tea Time on the Battlefield". Aspecto Fio lleva gafas y tiene el pelo de color naranja. Ella lleva un chaleco de color canela con un pulóver blanco, pantalones cortos marrones en poder de un cinturón, rodilleras marrones, medias y botas marrones. Historia Metal Slug The Germi family is widely known for its wealth and service in the military. Originally they were traders who made their fortunes in the Mediterranean region during the era of exploration, and remain rich through their management of various companies. Their role in military service was also distinguished in the first period, in the Napoleonic war in 1800, and then the wars of Italian unification in the 1900s, and several other wars today plagued by terrorism in all the world. Many Germis who fought in the wars lost their lives, and soon became a necessary custom for the chosen heir of the Germi family to serve in the army. El padre de Fio, Alesandro Germi, que una vez fue un soldado temible durante sus primeros años. Su cuerpo tenía heridas bajo las cicatrices para demostrar que había visto su sangre en el campo de batalla. Después de regresar a su vida civil, hábilmente restaurado el negocio de la familia, él marco como el salvador de la familia Germi. A pesar de que Alesandro tuvo el deseo de dar a luz a un hijo sano, se sorprendió al descubrir que su esposa había dado a luz a una hija, y el hecho de que su esposa no podía dar a luz a un hijo, era debido por complicaciones de salud. He did not want to send his only daughter to the battlefield, and he could not ignore the military customs for the Germi family. So she ends up sending her daughter to the military at the age of 20 but tries to keep her from leaving during battles by assigning jobs to her desk with her contacts and friends made during her stay in the military. Sin embargo, todo lo que vino a un alto cuando por un error trámite causado por la burocracia en el ejército ridiculo que había conseguido Fio transferida a la unidad de gorriones, una rama de operaciones especiales de la Agencia Inteligente del Ejército Regular que con frecuencia lleva a cabo mucho más las tareas peligrosas que casi cualquier otras unidades de las fuerzas armadas. Furioso, Alesandro a menudo en la sede militar estuvo para mantener a su hija de ser enviada al frente con la amenaza de los oficiales. Y en el caso de que Fio se ha enviado, usaría su propio jet privado a su extracción fuera del campo de batalla. La gente alrededor de ella comenzó a dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, una preservación histórica servicio de la familia Germi en el ejército, y preservar así la línea entera de la familia Germi. Fortunately, Fio manages to survive the battles she fought in by keeping her head down, including several battles that occurred during Morden's attempts to dominate the world, and she quickly climbs the ranks. KOF Fio aparece solamente como Striker desde la Saga de NESTS (KOF 99 Evolution y KOF 2000 siendo el striker de Vanessa. Mas tarde paso a ser jugable desde Maximum Impact Personalidad Fio es una chica inteligente, también muy agradable, a pesar de los antecedentes de su familia. Extrañamente, ella todavía se mantiene en calma, suave, e infantil, incluso con su extensa experiencia militar. Ella siempre piensa con optimismo. Estilo de lucha Fue entrenada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por los militares, pero ella no sabe muy bien cómo luchar. En KOF: Maximum Impact 2, que sobresale en las tácticas de mantener lejos con sus combos cortos y simples. También está armada con un hacha de mano, el fuego de bombas, granadas, y dos ametralladoras pesadas. Actores de voz *Kanako Morikado - The King Of Fighters '99 EVO y 2000 *Ryoko Nakano (Creditado por Aikel) - KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *Melissa Ex - KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (En Inglés), Metal Slug 3D Apariciones *Serie Metal Slug (De MS2 hasta Zero Online) *KOF 99 Evolution - Como striker oculto *KOF 2000 - Como striker para Vanessa *SVC - En el final de Mars People *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - Personaje desbloqueable *KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation A *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise *Metal Slug (Pachinko) *Metal Slug SV-001 (Pachinko) *Days Of Memories - Título 2 *Neo Geo Tenis Coliseum *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! *SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! *KOF XI - Cameo en un stage disponible de PS2 *KOF XIII - Cameo en el stage de Egipto *The King of Fighters XIV - En el Final de Ikari Warriors *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - Background cameo *Garou Detestu Special - Cameo *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - En el Winpose de Marco Rossi *KOF '94: Rebout - Cameo *Samurai Spirits Gaiden: Cham Cham Tarjetas Archivo:Fiogermi.png Archivo:Fiocfc2.gif Archivo:Fiocfc1.gif Archivo:Fiomsacard.gif Sprites Metal slug 2 Portable Metal Slug 2 KOF 2000 Diseño en KOF XIII Galería Fio-99.jpg|The King of Fighters 99 Striker Fio-k2k.gif|KOF 2000 Striker 529818_531541093535659_1480211041_n.jpg|kof x fatal fury fiodesigns2.jpg|El diseño de Fio en KOF: MI 2 Fio-metalslug-xx.png|Metal Slug XX Fio-metalslug-z.jpg|Metal Slug Zero Online Artwork Fio-gun.png|Metal Slug 4 Fio-metalslug6.png|Metal Slug 6 Fio_Germi.png|Metal Slug Defense Curiosidades *Es el primer personaje de Metal Slug introducido en un King of Fighters, a pesar de que en sus primeras ocasiones solo fue Striker para después ser jugable. *She has a tone of voice like Li Xiangfei when she enters the Striker. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Italia Categoría:Nacidos en Octubre Categoría:Personajes Striker Categoría:Personajes de Maximum Impact Categoría:Personajes con Armas Categoría:Personajes KOF '99